


Cookies and flour

by manyscarletskies



Series: Attachments [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Cooking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyscarletskies/pseuds/manyscarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin is baking. Obi-Wan likes his cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and flour

It was well known to the residents of the Jedi Temple that Master Obi-Wan Kenobi could not cook to save his life. Everyone knew never to accept a dinner invitation from him, lest they wanted to be taken to the Healers with a very bad stomach ache. Even simple recipes, such as toast, ended in disaster.

However, it was less well known that Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan’s roommate and best friend, could cook. Very well, in fact. When Obi-Wan questioned him about this, Anakin just gave him a wry smile, saying that most days on Tatooine his mother wouldn’t be home until very late and he learnt how to make his own dinners.

When the pair were both on Coruscant, their evenings were quiet and predictable. Whoever got in first would claim the first shower, and if it were Anakin he would get straight to cooking whatever was on the menu for that night’s meal. If it was Obi-Wan, he would usually meditate until Anakin returned.

Obi-Wan enjoyed watching Anakin cook. He moved gracefully around the kitchen, knowing exactly where everything was kept. If Obi-Wan sat at the table, he would be presented with some tea in record time, and if he stood in the doorway, he would receive a smirk when Anakin sensed him.

On the rare occasions that Anakin didn’t sense his former master watching him, Obi-Wan was content to watch. The young man relaxed into his routine, chopping up vegetables and meat, occasionally using the Force to levitate something across the room. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes when this happened, but didn’t reprimand him.

Sometimes, Anakin would bake something instead. His favourite things to make were cookies, of course. He had a notorious sweet tooth, but luckily for him, so did Obi-Wan, who always greeted the cookies with a surprised yet pleased expression.

Today, Anakin was baking. Obi-Wan could smell fresh cookies as he walked into his shared apartment, and he grinned.

“Hello, Master!” Anakin called out, having sensed his entry.

“Hello, Anakin. What’s the occasion?” Obi-Wan asked, wandering into the kitchen. Anakin turned to face him, covered in a light dusting of flour.

"Do I need one?" He countered, smirking. "I happen to like baking." Obi-Wan smiled.

"It's a good thing I like your cookies then." He said, sitting himself down at the table. A few moments later, a cup of tea appeared before him.

"You look tense. Want to talk about it?" Anakin offered, already returned to his mixing bowl. Obi-Wan sighed.

"It's only the Council. It's been a long day." He replied, nursing his tea between his hands. He had been in meetings all day, despite only just having got back from a mission. This was the first time he'd had in a while to just unwind, and he was very grateful for it.

"Hey Master," Anakin said. Obi-Wan looked up, mouth open to reply, when he was met with a cloud of flour in his face. Blinking in surprise, he looked at his former Padawan, who was in hysterics. Keeping a deadly straight face as Anakin's chuckles started to die out, Obi-Wan used the Force to slowly manoeuvre the half-full bag of flour above Anakin's head.

Sensing 'danger', Anakin glanced up sharply, and Obi-Wan chose that moment to upend the bag.

Spluttering, Anakin's blue eyes glared out from a white face. Obi-Wan tried in vain to hold back his laughter, before leaning back in his chair, his laughter echoing through the apartment. Before long, Anakin was laughing along with him, both of them covered in flour.

As their laughs died down, Anakin gasped.

"The cookies!" He rushed to the oven, grabbing a glove and pulling out the tray. He carried them over to the table, putting them down on a cloth. Obi-Wan immediately reached for one, only to have his hand smacked. He stared up at Anakin, unimpressed. "If you want a burnt tongue, be my guest." Anakin smirked as Obi-Wan slowly removed his hand before putting the next batch of cookies in the oven. Obi-Wan grumbled to himself, finishing his tea. Anakin grinned, sitting next to him and putting a gentle hand on his arm.

"Better?" He asked. Obi-Wan had to smile.

"Yes, thank you. Although we both need a shower now." He remarked dryly, ignoring Anakin's chuckle and reaching for a cookie. Taking a bite, he tried not to hiss. It was hot. At Anakin's knowing look, he simply took another bite. Anakin rolled his eyes fondly, squeezing his arm.

"I'm glad you like them." Anakin said, grinning as he stood. "I get the first shower!" He declared, running from the room. Obi-Wan sighed, taking another cookie.

Sometimes he didn't know why he kept Anakin around. At least he was good at cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Sorry this took so long and is so short! I wanted to give you something, so I wrote this quickly today. Please comment!
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/M4M59HF1)


End file.
